Doki Doki
by arganstars
Summary: Kuroko becomes half-cat. Nobody handles this very well. (Mostly everyone x Kuroko) CRACK.


Summary: Kuroko becomes half-cat. Nobody handles this very well. (Mostly everyone x Kuroko) CRACK.

A short fluffy, cracky fic… I hope you all enjoy this~

* * *

It all starts innocently enough. The day is bright and sunny. Birds chirping as normal. Nothing weird being reported in the news. There's absolutely no indication that anything is amiss.

Until he's about to walk through the school gates.

"I think we should walk a bit faster or we'll be late."

"DAMNIT KUROKO STOP RANDOMLY APPEARING!"

"I have been walking with you for the past ten minutes."

He can practically feel a headache coming. "Why didn't you say anything!"

He turns to glare at his partner. And comes to an abrupt halt. "What the hell are those things on your head?" This was really the first hint that he should just turn around and head home. Kuroko, the bastard, merely tilts his head at his question.

"What are you talking about Kagami-kun?"

_'W-why is it so...cute?'_

On top of the powder blue hair are a pair of soft looking kitten ears. Coupled with Kuroko's large azure eyes and tiny stature, compared to most of the people he hung out with, it was truly an adorable sight. There was even a tiny tail curling around the teen's waist defensively.

"THE FREAKING CAT EARS YOU IDIOT!"

And like a kitten, Kuroko seemed to recoil at his loud shout. His cat ears twitching at the noise.

_'They...can't be real...can they?'_

There was a part of him that just wanted to run home. After all, ever since joining Seirin, things just kept getting weirder.

What with how crazy the rainbow miracles were and now Kuroko was apparently a cat boy.

He should've just stayed in America.

"I thought you were okay with what I was Kagami-kun. Clearly I was wrong."

Kuroko's voice was still as monotone as ever and his face just as blank. However there was no mistaking the hostile aura surrounding him.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Seriously, going home was starting to look like a good idea.

Before anybody could speak a sudden shout startled both of them. In fact, it was so loud that Kuroko immediately burrowed into Kagami's arms at the noise.

And no Kagami was not blushing. He wasn't. Okay. Not at all.

(Maybe a little.)

And not because of how cute a startled Kuroko looked with his ears curling in, tail wrapping around his arm and his eyes squeezed shut-

"KUROKOCHIIIII~"A blond blur suddenly appeared and tackled both of them to the ground. Sadly he was at the very bottom of the pile and received the brunt of the force.

"Damnit Kise! Get the hell off of us!" Kise immediately stood up; his usual model-esque grin on his face. Although there was a noticeably sinister glint in his eyes as he made eye-contact with Kagami.

"Kagamichii! I didn't notice you! Then again it's hard to notice anyone when my cute little kitten is around!~"

Kuroko was promptly snatched away from the ground and held possessively by the blond. There was no sign of anyone offering to help him up. In fact he was pretty sure Kise was glaring at him. Somehow this didn't surprise him at all; not when it came to Kuroko anyways.

"Although why was my precious Kuroneko being held by Bakagami?" There was a definite under layer of threat in the cheerfully said question. Kagami couldn't stop the chill he felt from that.

"Because we're in love." Kuroko murmured with a completely expressionless face.

Two loud "WHAT?!"'s where shouted simultaneously. A migraine forming at the glare he was receiving from Kise. Thankfully before he lost a limb, Kuroko spoke up again in the same toneless voice.

"Just kidding."

If he could throttle the blue haired teen he would. Except he would probably get murdered by the Generation of Miracles. As it was he had to settle for glaring. And suffering through the blonde's stupid antics as he clung onto Kuroko like an octopus.

To make it worse another familiar voice was fast approaching.

"Yo Tetsu!"

Kise seemed to cling even tighter to Kuroko. (How that was even possible would escape Kagami.) The shadow didn't even bother trying to escape. They ended up looking more like a kid with his doll.

"Don't you guys have to go to school? I'm pretty sure we're late as well Kuroko…"

Everyone ignored him.

"Oi. Kise you better let go of Tetsu. He's mine."

"Kuroneko is mine Ahomine! And you Bakagami!"

A finger was pointed threateningly at him. Kagami could feel his migraine worsen.

"You better not be violating our pure Kurokochii!"

Aomine frowned at that. "What's Bakagami been doing?"

"Can everyone please stop calling me that?"

He was ignored again.

The model turned dramatically before kneeling on the ground, letting go of Kuroko as he did so. Not that Kuroko was free for long as Aomine 'casually' slung an arm around the tinier man. (More like gripped tightly.)

"He was molesting our preciously pure Kurokochii!"

There was a pause in which he spluttered hopelessly in shock at the loud declaration and Aomine looked ready to break his arms. Kuroko just looked bored.

"Is that so." The sound of scissors ominously sounded behind them.

"Good morning Akashi-kun." They all turned to see the heterochromatic walking towards them, a pair of scissors gleaming in his hands.

"Good morning Tetsuya. Daiki, I would appreciate it if you didn't hold onto my Tetsuya like that."

Aomine reluctantly let go Kuroko.

At the same time a rather loud crunching noise could be heard. "This is for you Kuro-chin." Crunch, crunch.

"It is unhealthy to drink so many vanilla shakes in the morning. I do not advise you to continue this Kuroko. N-not because I care about you or anything, nanodayo."

Kagami could feel his eye twitch at the new appearances. What was this? A group meeting?

"Seriously does no one go to their own school anymore?!"

Ignored.

"Midorima-kun, vanilla milkshake is an important staple to my diet." Kuroko murmured as he sipped delicately.

The sight was adorable to watch as he used both hands to grip the drink; his eyes closing in bliss, his cat ears pricked forward and his tail swaying slightly-

"Can someone please tell me why Kuroko has cat ears and a tail?"

Kagami was ignored. Again.

"KURONEKO! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Kise flung himself towards the azure eyed teen. Only to be stopped by Murasakibara, who grabbed him by the collar.

"Kise-chin needs to be more careful ne? You could've squashed Kuro-chin because he's so tiny."

There was flailing and whining from Kise but the purple haired teen barely noticed.

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun, but I'd like it if you didn't call me short."

The giant let go of Kise and smiled lazily before moving closer to Kuroko. "Can I have a sip as a reward then~"

There was a pause as everyone stared.

"Sure."

_'I-indirect k-kiss?!'_

Akashi was looking murderous. Kise was pale as a ghost and Aomine looked like he was going to punch someone.

Kagami feared for his sanity if he stayed any longer.

He eyed the school gates. Half expecting the Seirin team to appear as well. Maybe if he just went into school he could pretend none of this was happening...

"Kagami-kun I think we're late."

"KUROKOCHIIIII! Forget these basketball idiots and come with me! We can go on a date!"

Kise clung onto Kuroko again like another limb. Kagami tried not to start banging his head against the wall.

None of these idiots even noticed.

_'Seriously...what's with today!'_

"Let him go Ryouta."

With a reluctant pout, the blond did. Although his clinging had messed up Kuroko's clothes. After all, to defy Akashi was to face certain torture.

"You're incredibly helpless sometimes Kuroko." Even though his tone was nonchalant, Midorima went over to help adjust Kuroko's clothes, a bright red blush decorated his face.

"Honestly. I don't even know how anyone can look at you."

Snip. Snip.

"You mean you find Tetsuya unpleasant to look at then?"

A very obviously blushing Midorima turned his head, pushing his glasses up as he did so.

"N-no! I'm merely saying that he's just indecently adorable! I'm only saying that from a purely neutral stand point though."

This was met with silence. Partly because everyone was used to Midorima's tsundere nature and also because of Kuroko.

Everyone was ignoring the tsundere. It wasn't hard to see why.

Despite his lack of presence, everyone was watching a certain shadow very intently.

Somehow during Midorima's speech Kuroko had managed to get his vanilla milkshake all over himself.

_'Oh god.'_

Kise clutched at his nose as blood dropped slowly on to the asphalt. Aomine was practically a drooling mess.

"Ah. Muraskarabi-kun bumped into me."

Kagami could feel blood rushing to his face at the lewd sight.

_'Kuroko...are you really that dense?!'_

To make it worse he was trying to get it off with the sleeves of his uniform, his tail curling around himself protectively. Cat ears turned back in an endearing manner. A slight shiver due to the cold drink completing the sight.

"I'll help you Tetsu!"

"No it's fine, Tetsuya only needs me to help clean him up."

"Kuro-chin can I eat you?"

"I can lend you my towel. It just so happened to be my lucky item today. Don't think it was for you okay! Nanodayo."

"K-kurokochi...YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

They all rushed towards Kuroko, meeting in a tangled mess mid-way, arguing and blatantly pushing at each other.

Whilst the skittle crew were arguing amongst themselves, Kagami picked up Kuroko and ran.

Kuroko looked up at him with a barely noticeable smile. His tail curling around the red-heads waist as they ran far, far away.

"Thank you Kagami-kun. They were giving me a headache."

The azure eyes teen blinked innocently at him, the vanilla milkshake still dripping down over his face. It was hard not to find it incredibly lecherous.

_'Is he doing t-this on purpose?'_

It was at this point that Kagami ran into a pole.

**+.+.+.+**

He wakes up with a start. His face is pale and clammy.

What the heck was that dream?! And why wasn't it even in his point of view?

More importantly though was how his precious Kuroko was practically being perved on by all of those jerks! And those cat ears!

Oh God. Just thinking about how sensual they looked was making blood go south.

Shigehiro turned, fully expecting his cute boyfriend to be next to him, only to be greeted with cold sheets.

In a panic he immediately got up; falling off the bed and tangling in the sheets as he did so.

"Are you okay Shige-kun?"

His heart still thudding from the dream, he turned to the doorway.

Only to promptly faint as his nose gushed with blood.

Because standing there was Kuroko with cat-ears.

'...t-the dream was...real?!'

Ignoring the blood that was collecting on the floor, Kuroko stepped into their room.

The blue haired male walked over to the mess on the floor that was his unconscious boyfriend and tilted his head to the left.

"I guess he doesn't like the ears like Kise-kun said he would."

Kuroko then took of the cat headband and places it gently on Shigehiro's face before leaving the room.

**-end.**

After reading 226q, it made me crave some fluffy Kuroko with everyone. ;-; I mean why did you do that Akashi? sad days.

Anyways, I'm sorry it was a little bit short but it didn't really have much of a plot...ahaha...please review if you can =^-^=


End file.
